Cursed Leorina
Cursed Leorina is the evil, monstrous form of Leorina when she was overcome by sorrow in the Embryo Compass of the Ishras Ark. Appearance Cursed Leorina appears as a white, long necked, dragon-like creature with undersized wings on her back which resemble that of a butterfly, with a bulbous body and long thin legs with claws that seem to clip on to the Embryo Compass. She has strange, colorful shimmering symbols on the bottom of her abdomen (this being her weakpoint) and she appears to be bound by several disembodied manacles around her eyes and ankles. When Klonoa defeats Cursed Leorina's first form, she is pushed down into the pit of the Embryo Compass and is mutated by its mysterious effects, transforming into a dark version of her first form, which is essentially a negative of her first form (black instead of white) plus a purple light in her mouth. Her wings grew slightly larger, but retains the neon colored symbols on her abdomen. She also seems to have an increased weight after the transformation, her slams becoming quicker. Abilities Cursed Leorina seems to be drawn to a white ball that she constantly follows around the Embryo Compass until it is damaged by Klonoa. In the second phase of the battle, if the ball is hit and goes the opposite the direction where Leorina is going, she slows down. Strategy When the battle starts, Cursed Leorina will begin running around the Embryo Compass, following a white ball. Avoid the ball and grab an Erbil. Double-Jump with the Erbil to hit the weakpoint on her abdomen. After this, the white ball will disappear and she will start jumping into the air and land wherever Klonoa is standing. Grab another Erbil and when she lands, double-jump and hit her. After this, she will jump into the air and stay in the air. She will start charging her shockwave attack, but their are two Erbils under her. Grab the first one and double-jump, quickly grab the second one and double-jump to hit her. Repeat this strategy to complete the first round. If you want to get better time, you should try, if possible, running to her when she falls from the first hit and hitting her again before she jumps. Cursed Leorina will then attach herself to the bottom of the platform and begin chasing the white ball again while trying to damage Klonoa. Grab a Moo and hit the ball, which will cause it to turn red and go around the platform faster, but this also causes Cursed Leorina to crawl slower. Grab another Moo and once she gets under one of the four glowing platforms, double-jump and hit the platform. Do it once more to move to the final round. She will fall to the bottom of the Embryo Compass and mutates into a darker version of herself, her attacks more quicker than usual. Repeat the first strategy to finally defeat her. Gallery Cursed Leorina 1.png|Cursed Leorina first to transform Cursed Leorina 2.png Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil